lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxfire
The spoilers are mostly contained in the links. Click through at your own risk. ' Foxfire is a prestigious elf school. Teachers are called Mentors and wear orange capes while students are called prodigies and wear colors according to their level. All classes are taught one-on-one so that lessons can be modified to fit each prodigy. This excludes physical education & agriculture, which are done with all prodigies in a Level. Along with teaching, Mentors must also be in charge of detention in turn. Every day starts with an orientation where Dame Alina reads announcements while other Mentors take attendance of all the students there using their registry pendants. However, now that Magnate Leto (aka one of the Mr. Forkles) is dead it is uncertain who will be the principal of Foxfire, as the other Mr. Forkle might have trouble keeping up his identities after the death of his indentical twin brother. Campus The campus consists of a wide stone courtyard with a five-story glass pyramid. The main building wraps around the pyramid in a sharply angled U and is made entirely of stained glass. There are six towers--each a different color--which separate the wings, and a seventh tower, a Leapmaster, stands in the center. On the left, there is a domed amphitheater and two smaller buildings. To the right, there is a gold tower and a silver tower, which are twisted around one another. There are many fields of purple grass. Every Level's building has an atrium with lockers. The lockers open by using a person's DNA. There is a strip to lick which tastes different every day. School Uniform Girls wear a pleated skirt with black leggings, shirt, vest, and waist-length cape. Boys wear a lace-up jerkin over a black long-sleeved shirt and blue slacks with pockets at the ankles, along with a waist-length cape. Students in the elite levels are required to wear a special cape. The uniform colors depend on the level of the student. In order they are: black for level one, blue for level two, amber for level three, green for level four, red-orange for level five, white for level six, gold for level seven, and silver for level eight. Levels Foxfire's Levels are essentially like grades, there are six levels at Foxfire, excluding the elite levels. Every Level has a mascot and qualities associated with the mascot. Level One's mascot is an onyx gremlin with the qualities of being curious and capable. Level Two's mascot is a halcyon with the qualities of being calm and steadfast, and Level Three's mascot is a mastodon with the qualities clever and cooperative. Level Four's mascot is a Dragon with the qualities adaptable and cunning, Level Five's mascot is a sabre-toothed tiger with the qualities bold and calculating, and Level Six's mascot is a Yeti with the qualities earnest and fearless. Level Seven has the flareadon as a mascot with the qualities resolute and enduring and Level Eight (the last level)'s mascot is a unicorn with the qualities noble and gentle. The Elite Levels The Elite Levels of Foxfire are levels seven and eight. The Elite levels can be comparable to college or university in that Elves move away from home and into the Elite Towers of Foxfire at this time. Only Elves with special abilities can continue on into the Elite Levels. In the Elite Levels Elves focus specifically on their special ability but will also take a couple other classes in order to become nobles. One of these classes is Multi-Special Studies. The Elite towers are separated from the rest of Foxfire and the Elite students separated from other grades and their families so that they can focus on their studies. Each tower is the colour of the the Elite Level's mascot; gold for level seven with the flareadon mascot and silver for level eight with the unicorn mascot. Both towers have Beacons that watch over the studies of prodigies and are the equivalent to a principal. Magnate Leto was the former Beacon of the Silver Tower. Jolie Ruewen ,Wylie Endal and Alvar Vacker are the only known people to go to the Elite Levels although there are many, many more. Classes Ability Detecting- All students who haven't discovered their special ability takes this course. It puts them through a series of test aimed to trigger an ability. ''If they don't trigger an ability by level 4 they will have to leave Foxfire and are considered talentless. During book 1, Dex Dizznee, Marella, and Jensi go through testing to see if they are Frosters. The test involved going in an oven and baking them for 2 hours. Agriculture- Agriculture is for level three prodigies so they can learn how much work and effort the gnomes put into growing food. Alchemy- In Alchemy, prodigies learn to change things into metal, as well as learning how to brew various things. It is the equivalent to our Chemistry except none of the information we have is correct in the elvin world. Elementalism- In Elementalism, the prodigies learn to master the elements. This mostly involves catching them in bottles. Elvin History- The history of the Lost Cities and the coming of Elvin culture is taught in the course. Linguistics- Linguistics is the study of languages including ogre and all human languages. This class is usually only available to the elite levels, however Sophie Foster is allowed to attend this class because of her ability. Metaphysics- This course is designed to unlock the full potential of the Elvin mind. Multispeciesial Studies- In Multispeciesial Studies, prodigies learn about different species. Physical Education- In P.E., the prodigies learn to channel the strength of their minds to different parts of their bodies, allowing them to jump higher, run faster, and become stronger. The whole school participates in P.E. together every Tuesday and Thursday morning. Every elf has a personal changing area outside of the amphitheater. They occasionally have splotching matches. Special Ability Focus Session- Any Foxfire prodigy who has manifested an ability is required to train in that ability every Tuesday and Thursday. Possible sessions include: telepathy, vanishing, empathy, flashing, gusting, phasing, frosting, technopathy, conjuring, inflicting, descrying, mesmerizing, and many more. Please note: Training in pyrokinesis is strictly forbidden. The Universe- In The Universe, the prodigies learn about every star, planet, and astronomical obje Known Prodigies '''Sophie Elizabeth Foster - Abilities : Polyglot, Inflictor, Teleporter, Telepath, Enhancer Biana Vacker - Ability : Vanisher Fitz Vacker - Ability : Telepath Keefe Sencen - Ability : Empath Dex Dizznee - Ability : Technopath Jensi Babblos - Ability : Unknown ? (Is rumored to be a telepath) Marella Redek - Ability : Pyrokinetic Stina Heks - Ability : Empath Maruca - Ability : Unknown Wylie Endal - Ability : Flasher Tam Song - Ability: Shade Linh Song '- Ability: Hydrokinetic Teachers 'Dame Alina: 'Dame Alina was formerly the principal of Foxfire, who read announcements during orientation. She has porcelain skin, fragile features, and caramel-colored hair. She now acts as a councillor. 'Magnate Leto Kerlof: Magnate Leto was the new principal of Foxfire after being promoted from his original position of Beacon of the Silver Tower until he died in lodestar. Mr. Forkle‘s twin is still Magnate Leto. He is tall and keeps his black hair extremely gelled. He is a Telepath and turns out to be another of Mr. Forkle's identities. Lady Alexine: Lady Alexine is the Physical Education teacher for the level two girls. She is slender, with long black hair and almond-shaped eyes. She is a Phaser. Lady Anwen: Lady Anwen teaches multispeciesial studies. Sir Astin: Sir Astin teaches the Universe. He has pale blonde hair and a soft, whispery voice. Sir Astin turns out to be one of Mr. Forkle's aliases. Barth the Reaper: 'Barth the Reaper is a gnome that teaches the level threes Agriculture. '''Sir Beckett: '''Sir Beckett teaches Elvin History to level threes. 'Lady Belva: 'Lady Belva teaches The Universe. 'Councillor Bronte: Councillor Bronte is brought in to teach Sophie in Inflicting. Lady Cadence Talle: '''Lady Cadence is Sophie's Linguistics teacher, she was forced back to Foxfire to teach Sophie and has no other students. During Everblaze she was promoted to Master Cadence and is the Beacon of the Silver Tower. She is a polyglot and a conjurer. Lady cadence also supports the ogres. '''Sir Caton: Sir Caton is the the Physical Education teacher for the level two boys. He has muscles like a Titan god. Sir Conley: Sir Conley teaches Elementalism. Lady Dara: Lady Dara teaches Elvin History for level twos. Sir Donwell: 'it is unknown what Sir Donwell teaches, though Keefe says that he led Detention 'Elwin: '''Elwin works in The Healing Center at Foxfire as a doctor, along with Bullhorn the banshee '''Lady Evera: Lady Evera teaches Multispeciesial Studies Sir Faxon: Sir Faxon teaches metaphysics. Lady Galvin: Lady Galvin teaches Alchemy. She is slender with red-brown hair. She cares very greatly for her capes. Sir Harding: Sir Harding is the physical education Mentor for level threes. He has broad shoulders, warm brown skin, and shoulder-length black hair woven into a braid. Lady Nissa: Lady Nissa works in the Tutoring Center with students that need help in their classes. Sir Rosings: It is unknown what Sir Rosings teaches. Sir Tiergan: Sir Tiergan mentors Sophie Foster in telepathy after agreeing to return to Foxfire for a year. Many people were surprised by his return since the incident involving Prentice. At first no one was allowed to know that he was Sophie's mentor. He returned in Exile to continue being Sophie's telepathy mentor. Sir Tiergan is later revealed (in Neverseen) to be Granite, a member of the Collective (similar to the Council) of the Black Swan. Lady Veda: Lady Veda teaches level three Elementalism. She is described as a wispy woman with waist- length black hair Category:Places Category:Characters